


My Last Goodbye

by AWanderingSoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Last words written, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Trigger Suicide, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are five headstones behind the magnificently re-built Hale house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I just sat down and typed this, not sure why I did sorry.

I can’t do this anymore. I feel like my whole being is under water. A weight pushing me down into the depths of an ocean I can’t see. No one cares I’m useless. They have others now people who are so much better then me. I hope they are happy. I want them to be happy. I want HIM to be happy. I know he will one day once he lets down his walls, once he realizes everything is not his fault. I know he will meet the woman who will give him the world, who will protect him because he deserves it. He deserves one person in his life who will protect him and hold him in the dark of night when he feel s like giving up. I just wish I could have been his someone. I wish I could give him what he needs but I can’t . I can’t give anyone anything. I’m not smart or fast or strong. The others tell me constantly that I don’t belong, no matter how I try. I get it I really do. I hold no grudges towards them, I don’t want the to think this is there fault because it’s not. My dad is gone, my mom, I’m alone and I need to stop trying to force my way into a family were I’m not wanted. I just want you all to know, you didn’t do this. My sadness, my loneliness did. I miss my parents and I want to be with them again, please understand that, please. I want you all to go on. to live and be happy. Lydia, marry Jackson like you have wanted to do since before high-school. Jackson take care of Lydia treat her better then you did when we were in school. Danny, I know you are going to do wonderful things with your intelligence, save many lives. Isaac, don’t let fear cloud your decisions like I let mine. Scott, have many cute little babies and make sure they know how much there Uncle Stiles loves them. Allison, don’t give up on Scott, he maybe hard headed but he loves you. Erika, my catwoman, your extraordinary and beautiful own it, own the world. Boyd, you were my strength who i wanted to be, who i wish i could have been. Your calm collected out look on life will help you over come anything that tries to stop your dreams. Derek, open your heart, let someone in. I know once you do they will see the wonderful, courageous, smart man that you are. They will help you bring back a part of you that you buried a long time ago. I want you to understand it is NOT your fault. It is all on her, she tricked you and took everything from you. I love you Derek I always have and always will.  
I want you all to take care of each other and know i love you all,  
Stiles Stilinski

Derek looked down on the four headstones. He knew they were not buried here but it made him feel better knowing a part of them were close. He folded up the letter, filled with creases and tears, worn with time. He set the letter on the last headstone on the right before walking to the first on the left. Kissing the top of it he ran his fingers over the lettering before doing the same down the line. Here Lies Anthony Hale, Here Lies Talia Hale, Here Lies Claudia Stilinski, Here Lies John Stilinski, Here Lies Stiles Stilinski. Derek let a few tears slip from his eyes. He was old now and tired. He tried to live for Stiles but he couldn’t. His mate was gone had taken his own life. He lived though and was happy. Scoot and Allison got married, so did Jackson and Lydia. Only a month after Stiles died Isaac finally asked Danny out, they have been together ever since. Derek looked back at all the kids, his so called “grand kids” because he never had children of his own. It was still a good life, a house filled with laughter and people. He just wished Stiles had been by his side for the entire thing. Derek looked down at the white gold wedding ring on his finger, wishing he could have given the matching one to Stiles. He set it atop the letter on Stiles’ headstone and slowly lowered himself to his knees. He was blessedly alone and knew this was his time to go. He was dieing but it was a happy release because he knew he would be reunited with his one true love. Finally Derek would be with Stiles again.

A year later behind what was once the grand rebuilt Hale house stands five head stones, the last on the right reads, Here Lies Derek Hale, May He Find The One His Heart Belongs To, May He Find Stiles In The Afterlife.

The End


End file.
